Close the Cover
by Jungyi
Summary: Saat obsesi itu begitu kuat. Pernyataan cinta dari seorang pasien. Saat maaf tak bisa mengembalikan waktu. Saat perasaan cinta yang tak berbalas. "Dokter Kim, aku mencintaimu.." Pairing: YeWook 'slight' KyuWook Genre: Angst/ Romance Rate: PG to NC Disclaimer : SM Warn : Yaoi Request by Rara19Park
1. Prolog

Part: Cover Page

Pairing: YeWook 'slight' KyuWook

Genre: Angst/ Romance

Rate: PG 15

Disclaimer : SM

Summary : Saat obsesi itu begitu kuat. "Kau menyukaiku ya?". Pernyataan cinta dari seorang pasien. "Uisa Seongsaengnim, apa kau bisa menjadi pasanganku?". Saat maaf tak bisa mengembalikan waktu. "Maafkan aku..". Saat perasaan cinta yang tak berbalas. "Aku tak menyadarinya..". "Dokter Kim, aku mencintaimu.."

Warn : Yaoi

Author by Yijung

Request by Rara19Park

.

.

.

**Pertemuan pertama yang terlupakan..**

"Hei kau!"

"Iya, ada apa tuan?"

Seorang pelayan yang kupanggil menghampiriku yang masih terduduk di tempat tadi. aku menatapnya dari bawah ke atas, liar satu kesan yang cocok untuknya. Dan juga, ia tak terlihat seperti pelayan disini.

"Bisa kau panggilkan Kyuhyun?"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar tuan, saya permisi.."

.

.

.

**Saat kau secara tak langsung menyatakan cinta..**

"Tapi kan.."

Aku mencium pipinya sekilas dan membuat keheningan menyelimuti apartment ini. Ini adalah kali pertama aku menciumnya, walaupun hanya di pipi. Kalau aku tahu reaksinya akan seperti ini, aku tak akan pernah menciumnya.

"Aku pergi!"

Dia berlalu cepat meninggalkanku. Terlalu kaget? Atau shock? Atau mungkin, aku mengambil first kiss-nya?

.

.

.

**Pernyataan cinta dari seorang pasien.****.**

"Uisa Seongsaengnim, apa kau bisa menjadi pasanganku?"

Aku menatap bingung seseorang yang tiga puluh menit lalu berkonsultasi-lagi denganku mengenai gizi untuk tubuhnya, ia benar-benar menjaga tubuhnya dengan sangat baik. Dahiku menggerenyit pelan berfikir apa maksud dari kata-katanya. Sebenarnya, aku yang lambat mengerti atau bahasa yang ia gunakan begitu tinggi sampai-sampai otakku lambat untuk mencernanya?

"Pasangan? Tentu saja, kita dokter dan pasien kan?"

Wajahku cerah mencoba menebak-nebak maksud dari kalimat ambigu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sekarang balik ia yang menatapku bingung seakan kalimat yang aku utarakan adalah filosofi yang sangat sulit untuk dimengerti oleh kalangan awam.

"Bukan sepeti itu maksudku Tuan Kim, maksudku pasangan yang mengikat tali cinta, ya seperti itu mungkin?"

.

.

.

**Apa itu cinta?**

**Apa itu rasa possesive-ku terhadap Kyu?**

.

.

.

**Kau tak sengaja..**

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, tak mungkin orang licik bermuka innocent di depanku ini memberikannya secara bebas, untuk pertama kali pula, tak mungkin. Itu semua tidak mungkin.

"Aku tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa aku possesive terhadapmu.."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu lakukan sex denganku agar kau tahu dan mengerti.. itu adalah satu-satunya cara.."

.

.

.

**Saat maaf tak bisa mengembalikan waktu..**

"Maafkan aku.."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sejenak, mengamati selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, lagi. Aku seakan terintimidasi sekarang, kau benar-benar bodoh Cho Kyu Hyun, kenapa kau sampai kelepasan begitu semalam.

"Sudahlah bodoh, memang kau bisa mengembalikannya?"

Dengan santainya ia berkata seperti itu, reaksi yang sangat-sangat tidak normal untuk orang yang baru saja pertama kali melakukannya. Ia memang tak mengatakan apa pun, tapi aku tahu kalau ia masih bersih, benar-benar bersih sebelum kejadian semalam kulewati dengannya.

"Hah?"

Aku mendongak menatap manik matanya, tatapannya datar, menusuk ke dalam relung mataku. Ia berusaha untuk beranjak berdiri, namun terduduk kembali merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia mengumpat-lagi dan matanya kembali beralih ke arahku.

"Bantu aku ke kamar mandi.."

Tangannya terangkat ke udara untuk menggapai leherku. Aku mendekatkan diriku untuk membantunya ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

**Saat obsesi itu begitu kuat..**

"Hah? Tidak.. bukan.. maksudku.. aish.."

Aku tak dapat berkata-kata padanya. Kalimat manis yang biasanya selalu kuberikan pada pelangganku tak bisa keluar untuknya. Aku mengumpat dalam hati karena keodohanku, lagi-lagi aku menyesal begitu banyak.

"Hei, kau masih memikirkannya? Aku saja biasa, kenapa seperti kau yang aku perkosa kemarin hah?"

Kalimatnya menohok jantungku. Benar, ia tak marah, tak menangis ataupun memukulku. Tapi, aku merasa sangat tak enak. Kami melakukannya tanpa rasa cinta sedikit pun, walaupun aku sangat menginginkannya. Hanya nafsu, hanya nafsu yang menguasai kami semalam.

Aku menghela nafasku-lagi, menyesali apa yang kuperbuat dengannya. Apa dosaku begitu berat di masa lalu sampai-sampai aku menderita sekali saat ini. Aku menatap tubuh bagian atasnya yang berselimutkan tanda-tanda kemerahan hasil perbuatanku sendiri, ia hanya memakai celana kerja panjangnya, bermaksud untuk pergi bekerja hari ini.

"Kau menyukaiku ya?"

.

.

.

**Saat perasaan cinta yang tak berbalas..**

"Aku pergi.."

Ia berteriak keras sambil memakai sepatunya di depan. Aku meliriknya dari ruang tengah sejenak, memastikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya bekerja dengan pakaian seperti itu, apa itu? Begitu banyak kancing atas bajunya yang ia biarkan terbuka, apa ia begitu berubah karena kegiatan semalam?

"Eoh.."

Aku menjawabnya dengan teriakan juga. Aku tak dapat melepaskan pandanganku dari punggungnya. Punggung yang begitu berkeringat semalam, dan dadanya? Aku tak menyangka tubuh kurusnya mempunyai bentuk yang bidang seperti itu. Aish! Apa yang kau fikirkan bodoh!

"Bersenang-senanglah dengan pacarmu.."

Kalimatku terdengar sendu kalau ditilik lebih dalam. Aku tahu batasanku, aku tahu, aku dan dia tak akan pernah melakukannya lagi. Ia tak mencintaiku, ia tak punya perasaan apapun terhdapaku. Aku, dapat melihat pancaran indah dari matanya saat ia menceritakan orang itu, walaupun sesaat.

Ah, sudahlah, aku tak mau memikirkannya lagi. Ia begitu abstrak bagiku, mungkin aku akan belajar untuk melupakannya, melupakan cinta pertama-ku itu.

.

.

.

**Bimbang atas perasaanmu padanya..**

"Sibuk ya?"

Suara bass itu lagi. Suara dalam itu menginterupsiku sejenak. Aku menghentikan aktifitasku sejenak dan melirik seorang pria yang duduk tenang di hadapanku, pria yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku kamrin dan membuatku mabuk semalam dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya tidak kulakukan dengan si bodoh itu.

"Hanya mengerjakan thesis dan laporan rutin.."

Aku menyahutnya sambil menyimpan berkas-berkas itu ke laci kerja. Mana mungkin aku bisa mengerjakan laporan saat ada orang lain yang mengajakku berbicara? Yang benar saja. Aku merapikan pakaianku sejenak dan berencana untuk melayani obrolannya dengan serius.

"Kau bercinta semalam ya?"

.

.

.

**Saat kau menyerah..**

"Hyung.."

Tak ada Kyu yang manja seperti biasanya, yang ada hanya sapaan beratnya yang memanggilku. Terdengar suara helaan nafas disana sebelum ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bicara padaku, di apartmentku. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah ada di depan pintu.

"Iya, aku sudah di parkiran.. tunggu sebentar.."

Aku memarkirkan motorku sejenak dan turun. Menggenggam helm dengan tangan kiri. Aku berjalan dengan emosi yang berkecamuk, lagi. Menekan lift ke lantai ruangku berada.

.

.

.

**Saat kau terpaksa mengakuinya..**

"Maafkan aku hyung.."

Lagi-lagi ia meminta maaf, ada apa ini? Sampai-sampai Cho Kyu Hyun bocah kecilku sudah dewasa? Aku tak pernah melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia selalu mempunyai dunia Lotte World yang menyenangkan.

"Hei, jangan bilang dia.."

Kalimatku terputus begitu saja tertiup semilir angin. Aku tak mampu berbicara, aku tak mampu memutuskan, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk melupakan Dokter Kim, ya melupakannya. Setidaknya menghapus bayang-bayangnya dari kehidupanku.

"Tidak, ia tak bicara apapun padaku hyung, tapi Ryeo menyebut namamu dalam keadaan mabuk.."

Ryeo ya? Panggilan yang sangat manis untuknya. Kalian benar-benar cocok untuk bersama. Seharusnya, memang seharusnya aku tak masuk dalam kehidupan kalian, kalian benar-benar bahagia jika saja, jika saja aku tak masuk dalam kehidupan manis kalian.

"Kau mencintainya kan?"

.

.

.

**Pernyataan cinta yang terlalu sering..**

"Dokter Kim, aku mencintaimu.."

Ia selalu menyatakan cintanya secara gamblang dan selalu membuatku terkejut walaupun ia sudah berulang kali mengatakannya. Ia selalu serius, menatapku dalam saat menyatakan perasaannya padaku, benar-benar.

"Hei, sudah berapa kali kau mengatakannya?"

.

.

.

"**Dokter Kim, aku mencintaimu.."**

.

.

.

P.S : Ne, annyeonghaseyo! Jungyi-imnida! Banggapseumnida.. *bow*. Mohon dukungannya untuk ff ketiga yang ku-publish ini ya. Hm, ini request dari Rara eonnie, karena aku terima request tiap 2 ff ku selesai, jadi kalian keduluan Rara eonnie #PROK-PROK #PLAK

Dan karena Rara Onnie minta' aku post (red: paksa), jadi aku post prolog ajha ye...

Ini masih prolog, jadi tunggu kelanjutannya ya..

Buat yang mau nanya-nanya? Liat bio-ku ajha ya, disana ada contact person-nya, lengkap.

Gamsahamnida, sampai jumpa di part 1~~~! *lambai-lambai*

.

.

.

Buat yang review, thank you, very-very KAMSA~! Kalau aku sempet, ku PM, congsonghamnida.. *bow*

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 1

Part: First Page

Pairing: YeWook 'slight' KyuWook

Genre: Romance and a Little bit Angst

Rate: PG 15

Disclaimer : SM

Summary : Saat obsesi itu begitu kuat. "Kau menyukaiku ya?". Pernyataan cinta dari seorang pasien. "Uisa Seongsaengnim, apa kau bisa menjadi pasanganku?". Saat maaf tak bisa mengembalikan waktu. "Maafkan aku..". Saat perasaan cinta yang tak berbalas. "Aku tak menyadarinya..". "Dokter Kim, aku mencintaimu.."

Warn : Yaoi

Author by Yijung

Request by Rara19Park

.

.

.

**Ryeo's POV**

"Errgh.. Kyu! Hentikan!"

Aku mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bersandar, menempel di badanku. Ia melingkarkan tangan besarnya di pinggang kecilku erat. Aku memutar bola matkau pelan, kelakuan temanku ini sudah biasa dan hampir setiap hari aku mengalaminya, dimanapun. Karena aku juga satu apartment dengannya jadi aku merasa bosan dengan kelakuannya yang seperti ini.

"Apa cutie?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku pasrah dengan apa yang ia lakukan, ia selalu berhasil membuatku speechless. Namaya Cho Kyu Hyun, pekerjaannya? Ia adalah seorang slut. Ada yang tidak percaya disini? Mengingat aku adalah seorang dokter ahli gizi disini, dan ia teman satu atapku adalah seorang slut?

"Cepat keluar dari sini! Aku tidak tahan!"

Awalnya aku hanya ingin menjemputnya, sekalian untuk menghangatkan tubuhku sedikit di musim dingin ini. Tapi, semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Ia yang agak mabuk, menempel padaku dari tadi. Menyebalkan.

"Hei.. pelankan suaramu, kau tidak mau makhluk-makhluk bodoh ini menjadikanmu budak seks mereka kan cutie?"

Ia berbisik seduktif di telingaku, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya yang tak mempengaruhiku sedikitpun. Aku selalu menghargai privasinya dan ia menghargai privasiku. Mengenai pekerjaannya, paling 'seseorang' menjemputnya di apartment dan membawanya entah kemana, menghilang, lalu ia pulang keesokan harinya dengan cara berjalan yang aneh.

"Bodoh! Aku dokter Kyu!"

Aku berteriak padanya-lagi, karena suara dentuman musik semakin keras disini, club yang berisik. Untuk selanjutnya aku tak akan kesini lagi.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

Ia menjilat tegkukku pelan dan aku masih berada pada kondisi setengah sadarku. Aku tak bisa minum, aku sangat payah dalam hal ini. Dan aku akan berakhir dalam gendongannya nanti.

"Hah?"

Aku menoleh padanya yang duduk santai disampingku. Ia berbicara, namun matanya selalu berkeliaran mencari 'mangsa'. Menjijikkan, satu kata yang patut kuucapkan padanya kali ini, dasar penggoda. Aku tak habis fikir, apa yang membuatnya melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini. Pernah aku bertanya, dan ia memberikan alasan untuk mengejar kenikmatan. Apa itu?

"Kau juga manusia, punya nafsu.. dan suatu saat kau pasti akan melakukannya juga.."

"Tutup mulutmu Cho Kyuhyun!"

Ia beranjak berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang tak layak disebut rapi lagi. Apa? Apa yang diberikan dunia malam seperti ini?

"Aku tinggal sebentar dulu ya cutie.."

.

.

.

"Hei kau!"

"Iya, ada apa tuan?"

Seorang pelayan yang kupanggil menghampiriku yang masih terduduk di tempat tadi. aku menatapnya dari bawah ke atas, liar satu kesan yang cocok untuknya. Dan juga, ia tak terlihat seperti pelayan disini.

"Bisa kau panggilkan Kyuhyun?"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar tuan, saya permisi.."

Ia beranjak meninggalkanku dan menghilang di balik bayang-bayang berpuluh-puluh manusia yang ada disini. Manusia yang mengejar kenikmatan dunia malam seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo pergi.. apa kau ingin disini? Aku akan melayanimu jauh lebih baik.."

"Hentikan Kyu!"

Kyu kembali menghampiriku didampingi oleh orang yang kusuruh memanggilnya tadi. mereka terlihat akrab dan tidak mempedulikanku yang sudah kesal menunggunya. Orang itu pergi dan Kyu kembali mengalhkan perhatiannya padaku.

.

.

.

"Siapa dia?"

"Siapa?"

Aku menatapnya sebal sejak keluar dari pintu keluar'tempat kerja'-nya. Sekarang kami sudah ada di tempat parkir. Ia bersandar pada mobilnya dan menatapku pelan, tak ada emosi disana, seperti biasa.

"Orang yang kusuruh memanggilmu tadi.."

"Oh, itu Yesung Hyung.. ada apa?"

Aku mencoba bersabar. Possesive, kata yang selalu dikeluarkannya saat aku seperti ini. Hey, apa salahnya possesive terhadap teman satu atapmu? Ada yang salah?

"Tidak, hanya saja kalian terlihat akrab.."

"Kau cemburu?"

Aku menghela nafasku pelan, apa yang kufikirkan saat ini? Kenapa sifat burukku kembali lagi? Menatapnya sebal untuk kesekian kalinya dan mendapati dirinya terkikik geli. Ia sudah mengenalku dengan sangat baik dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat possesive-ku seperti ini.

"Tidak!"

"Lagipula aku bukan tipe-nya.. dia menyukai laki-laki mungil dan imut sepertimu.."

Suaraku menggema di basement tempat parkir dan suara bisikannya terdengan sangat jelas di telingaku. Ia terus menerus mempermainkanku dan aku merasa ini sudah cukup. Aku menolak sakit di kepalaku dan menggelengkan kepalaku cepat.

"Hentikan bodoh!"

"Menyenangkan menggodamu cutie.."

Cutie, adalah panggilan yang selalu ditujukannya padaku. Aku tak pernah merasakan ada sedikitpun sisi cute dalam hidup dan kelakuanku. Yang ada, aku adalah orang yang keras baik untuk diriku sendiri maupun orang lain.

"Kyu.."

Merasakan kepalaku yang mulai sakit karena pengaruh alkohol, aku memegangi kepalaku dan menghempaskan tubuhku di pintu mobil.

"Hm?"

Ia menyahutku dan menatapku heran. Hal ini, sangat jarang terjadi. Karena waktu minum-ku sedikit dan dapat terhitung dnegan jari, maka dampak inilah satu-satunya yang menggangguku.

"Kepalaku pusing.."

"Kau ini, ya sudah ayo pulang.."  
.

.

.

Hai, namaku Ryeo, Kim Ryeowook. Umurku, hm berapa ya? Kalau dihitung mungkin umurku 25 tahun. Aku adalah seorang dokter ahli gizi. Erhm, tidak cocok ya aku jadi dokter? Memang, tapi cita-citaku dokter, mau diapakan lagi?

Dan Kyu, ah teman satu apartmentku namanya Kyu, Cho Kyu Hyun. Erhm, dia adalah seorang slut. Maaf kata-kataku frontal tapi memang begitu adanya. Dia adalah seorang pemuas nafsu manusia-manusia menjijikkan. Dia kaya, mengenyampingkan pekerjaannya karena ia memang berasal dari keluarga berasa. Tapi dia lebih memilih kehidupannya sendiri, memilih menyalurkan nafsunya yang menggebu-gebu.

Aku sudah lama kenal dengannya, sejak kecil. Orang tuaku dan orang tuanya bersahabat baik. Aku juga tahu sifatnya luar dalam. Ia baik, tapi terkadang menjengkelkan. Ia selalu membantuku saat aku sedang kesusahan, apapun yang terjadi. Walaupun ia berjalan 'terseok-terseok' dan memegangi bokongnya, ia selalu berusaha membantuku.

Itu semua karena ia tinggi, kurang lebih 10 cm di atasku kalau dibulatkan. Aku pendek? Hm, memang aku pendek dan sangat tidak cocok untuk jadi dokter.

"Pagi Ryeo.."

"Hm pagi.."

Aku masih menyibukkan diriku dengan sarapan pagi yang kubuat sekarang walaupun aku merasakan hembusan nafas teraturnya di leherku dan pelukan tangan besarnya. Hal ini sudah biasa setiap pagi. Aku juga merasakan air yang menetes dari rambutnya dan mengenai perpotongan leherku.

"Hei! Pakai bajumu bodoh!"

Berteriak, salah satu kebiasaanku setiap hari. Hanya padanya aku berteriak dan tak ada satupun orang yang kuteriaki selain Kyu. Tidak, bukan aku tidak mau berteriak tapi aku adalah seorang dokter, ingat? Seorang dokter tidak akan berteriak kalau ia belum mau dipecat. Ia tak akan melepaskan pelukannya sampai aku selesai dengan kegiatanku dan ia akan duduk manis di kursinya saat pekerjaanku sudah selesai.

"Ini sarapanmu.."

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Hai, namaku Kyu, Cho Kyu Hyun. Aku satu tahun lebih muda daripada Ryeo dan aku tidak mau memanggilnya hyung, itu menjijikkan. Aku adalah seorang pelayan bar, slut, pekerja sex, atau apalah itu namanya. Kata-kataku kasar? Maaf saja, aku tidak akan bersikap manis padamu, aku hanya bersikap manis pada Ryeo.

Ada yang aneh disini? Hm, sebenarnya aku menyukainya, sejak dulu, sejak appa memperkenalkannya padaku. Takut? Bukan, aku bukan takut, hanya saja ia tak menyukaiku, ia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Itupun kemungkinannya sangat besar. Aku tahu, ia tidak menyukaiku, jadi biarkan hubunganku dengannya seperti ini.

Aku tidak tahu orientasi sexual-nya karena aku tak pernah melihatnya dekat dengan satu orang pun, yeoja maupun namja. Ia anti sosial sama sepertiku. Ia tidak peduli degan siapapun, mungkin karena kehidupan amsa kecilnya yang sama sepertiku?

Ia suka berkata kasar padaku dan aku memakluminya karena kami sudah memahami satu sama lain. Dan yang lebih aneh, ia tidak akan berkata kasar kepada orang lain. Seperti berkepribadian ganda kan?

Calm down, aku tahu ia bukan berkepribadian ganda, hanya saja tak dapat melampiaskan kekesalannya pada orang lain. Ia tak tahu harus kemana.

"Hei bodoh! Makan sarapanmu!"

Bodoh, dia selalu memanggilku bodoh, padahal IQ-ku di atas rata-rata. Darimana ia bisa menyebutku bodoh? Hm, aku lulusan kedokteran juga, dengan gelar yang sama dengannya, tapi aku adalah dokter khusus thorax. Ada yang tidak tau toraks disini? Toraks itu berkaitan rongga dada. Tapi, aku tak mau menjalani pekerjaanku, lebih baik aku menikmati indahnya dunia.

Meliriknya sekilas, aku makan sarapanku perlahan. Enak, seperti biasa, masakannya selalu enak. Aku meliriknya yang merapikan kemeja dan celana levis hitamnya, hei apa ada dokter berpenampilan seperti itu? Ada, dan dokter itu adalah dokter Kim, dokter ahli gizi. Sangat stylish.

"Kau ada acara hari ini?"

Ia bertanya padaku sambil mengaitkan dasi hitamnya, sekilas ia terlihat seperti karyawan perusahaan. Menuangkan susu putih yang ia minum setiap pagi ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya, bersiap pergi.

"Hm, aku ada janji dengan pelangganku.."

"Apa?! Siang-siang begini?!"

Ia berteriak, lagi. Beruntung apartment ini kedap suara, kalau tidak kami sudah kena usir karena selalu membuat keributan. Possesive, memang dia possesive menyangkut kehidupanku, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Inilah hidupku.

"Hei, aku tidak bilang aku akan melakukan sex dengannya kan?"

Aku tenang beranjak ke tempat cuci piring dan mencuci piring dan gelasku. Bersandar pada sudut meja makan di depannya dan menghadap padanya, merapikan rambutnya.

"Tapi kan.."

Aku mencium pipinya sekilas dan membuat keheningan menyelimuti apartment ini. Ini adalah kali pertama aku menciumnya, walaupun hanya di pipi. Kalau aku tahu reaksinya akan seperti ini, aku tak akan pernah menciumnya.

"Aku pergi!"

Dia berlalu cepat meninggalkanku. Terlalu kaget? Atau shock? Atau mungkin, aku mengambil first kiss-nya?

Entahlah, aku menggendikkan bahuku dan beralih ke kamar bersiap untuk menemui pelangganku. Menyenangkan bisa menggoda orang lain kan?

Ergh, padahal aku hanya mencium pipinya, kenapa aku bisa tegang seperti ini? Ah, biarkan saja.

.

.

.

P.S : Annyeonghaseyo! I'm back! Setelah libur panjang yang bikin stress, asli! Pas hiatus aku sempet ngalamin yang namanya g' bisa ngetik dan writer block_yang baru ajha balik 2 hari yag lalu.

Always, yang mau kenal lebih jah liat profile ajha ye.. Babaiii... #PLAKK

Ohya, makasih buat yang review di chapter sebelumnya, Thankyou very-very Kamsa~~~!

.

.

.

Hm, Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 2

Part: Second Page

Pairing: YeWook 'slight' KyuWook

Genre: Romance and a Little bit Angst

Rate: PG 15

Disclaimer : SM

Summary : Saat obsesi itu begitu kuat. "Kau menyukaiku ya?". Pernyataan cinta dari seorang pasien. "Uisa Seongsaengnim, apa kau bisa menjadi pasanganku?". Saat maaf tak bisa mengembalikan waktu. "Maafkan aku..". Saat perasaan cinta yang tak berbalas. "Aku tak menyadarinya..". "Dokter Kim, aku mencintaimu.."

Warn : Yaoi

Author by Yijung

Request by Rara19Park

.

.

.

**Ryeo's POV**

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?"

Suara baritone seorang pria menyapaku lembut saat melihatku yang terduduk di salah satu koridor rumah sakit. Untuk menyadari kebodohanku, aku setuju dengan Kyu saat ini, aku jatuh. Dan itu karena aku menabrak orang yang ada di depanku ini.

Aku memicingkan mataku saat melihat sosok tegap seseorang yang kurasa pernah kulihat, dan satu lagi kebodohanku, aku baru sadar kalau dia adalah orang yang membuatku bertingkah possesive pada Kyuhyun kemarin malam.

"Tuan Kim, kau tak apa-apa?"

Suaranya menyadarkanku dari fikiran-fikiran burukku tentangnya. Aku menatapnya kosong seakan otakku tak berguna saat ini, sangat tidak berguna. Aku tak mampu mengeluarkan satu kata pun terhadapnya dan aku terdiam. Ia, tampak berbeda dari yang kulihat semalam.

"Kim Uisa Seongsaengnim?"

Suara panggilan yang familiar itu keluar dari bibirnya. Ia membantuku berdiri di koridor rumah sakit tempatku bekerja yang sekarang sedang sepi. Mengingat aku bekerja di bagian gizi, membuat keadaan sekitar ruanganku tenang.

"Hei, darimana kau tahu aku seorang dokter?"

Pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi bodoh keluar dari mulutku. Jangan bercanda Kim Ryeo Wook, ini rumah sakit dan sekarang kau mengenakan jas kerjamu, sangat jelas kalau kau dokter kan? Bodoh, kalau Kyu ada disini, dia sudah pasti mengataiku bodoh.

"Ah, kau melupakan pasienmu.."

Aish, jangan-jangan seseorang di apartment menyumpahiku karena aku selalu mengatainya bodoh. Bahkan, pasienku sendiri pun aku tidak ingat, wajahnya pun aku tak ingat? Apalagi namanya, aku merasa terkurung di dalam dasar bumi sekarang.

"Pasienku? Aku tidak pernah mendapat pasien sepertimu.."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan mencoba mengingat lagi apakah ada pasienku dengan tampilan yang seperti ini. Batinku frustasi karena tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari pemikiranku sendiri. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan seorang pasien seperti dirinya.

"Kim Jong Woon.."

Ia mengutarakan tiga suku kata yang kuyakini adalah namanya. Aku mencoba berfikir keras-lagi, untuk mengingat-ingat nama itu.

"Kim Jong Woon? Kau, Kim Jong Woon itu? Tidak, kau bercanda.."

Aku yang bodoh atau penampilan orang yang berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan Kyuhyun selalu berubah-ubah setiap saatnya membuatku cengok. Apalagi ini? Ia, Kim Jong Woon? Yang sering berkonsultasi denganku itu? Orang yang bekerja di dunia malam itu? Ah, lelucon apa ini.

.

.

.

"Uisa Seongsaengnim, apa kau bisa menjadi pasanganku?"

Aku menatap bingung seseorang yang tiga puluh menit lalu berkonsultasi-lagi denganku mengenai gizi untuk tubuhnya, ia benar-benar menjaga tubuhnya dengan sangat baik. Dahiku menggerenyit pelan berfikir apa maksud dari kata-katanya. Sebenarnya, aku yang lambat mengerti atau bahasa yang ia gunakan begitu tinggi sampai-sampai otakku lambat untuk mencernanya?

"Pasangan? Tentu saja, kita dokter dan pasien kan?"

Wajahku cerah mencoba menebak-nebak maksud dari kalimat ambigu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sekarang balik ia yang menatapku bingung seakan kalimat yang aku utarakan adalah filosofi yang sangat sulit untuk dimengerti oleh kalangan awam.

"Bukan sepeti itu maksudku Tuan Kim, maksudku pasangan yang mengikat tali cinta, ya seperti itu mungkin?"

Ia menggelengkan jemarinya pelan di hadapan dadanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya secara seketika. Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi serius menatapku, membuatku menjadi agak sedikit merinding melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

Jujur, aku mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Sekarang, aku berubah menjadi sosok yang lain, sosok yang tak pernah kuperlihatkan pada siapa pun, termasuk Kyu yang sudah kukenal lama, sama dengan umurku sendiri.

"Kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri kalau mengharapkanku.."

Aku mencoba meyakinkannya untuk kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika ia mengharapkan hubungan yang lebih dari dokter dan pasien padaku. Sesungguhnya, aku adalah manusia yang licik, namun semua itu ditutupi atas wajah innocent dan kelakuan possesive-ku terhadap Kyu. Dan karena kelicikan dan kecepatan otakku untuk menerima dan menanggapi sesuatu yang tingkatnya sangat tinggi di atas pemikiran normal, aku bisa mencernanya dengan cepat.

Satu kelemahanku, aku sulit menerima tanggapan untuk hal-hal kecil yang normal, seperti kejadian di koridor tadi. aku juga mempunyai kesulitan untuk mengenali wajah seseorang, bahkan namanya akupun tak akan ingat, kecuali jika orang itu sudah benar-benar lama masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, seperti seorang Cho Kyu Hyun.

"Tak apa-apa.."

Ia dengan santainya menanggapi jawaban diriku yang jelas-jelas sangat mengecewakan. Sekali lagi, ia membuatku terkejut dengan tatapannya, tatapan itu tidak terlihat seperti tatapan yang biasa.

"Tapi, kau tahu sendiri kan aku dan Kyu.. Errr, kau tahulah apa yang kumaksud.."

Mencegahnya, aku mencoba untuk mencegahnya dari duniaku yang terbilang aneh bersama Kyu. Bagaimana pun, ada sebagian orang yang tidak dapat menerima keadaanku, terlebih jika masuk lebih dalam terhadap cara hidup anehku bersama Kyu.

"Aku tahu.. tapi aku memaksa.."

Ia benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan. Pasienku yang kuperkirakan lebih tua dariku 2 sampai 3 tahun ini mencoba bermain-main denganku ya, bermain-main dengan seorang yang licik seperti diriku ini? Baiklah, aku coba.

"Apa? Kau memaksa?"

Tatapanku melembut, kalau aku tak bisa menolaknya dengan cara yang halus, mau tidak mau aku harus mencoba untuk menuruti kehendak manusia yang berubah-ubah di depanku ini. Aku harus memakluminya, bagaimana pun, lambat laun aku harus membuka diriku.

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan bermain denganmu? Baiklah, aku coba.."

.

.

.

Aku tertawa atas kehidupanku sendiri. Aku bodoh ya Cho Kyu Hyun? Aku menyadari aku begitu possesive terhadapmu, dan aku mengalihkan, mencoba mengobati perasaan possesive-ku terhadapmu dengan menerima permainan dari pasien yang sering berkonsultasi denganku itu.

Aku tak pernah mengira bahwa aku akan menjalin hubungan yang terhitung abnormal itu dan menjadikannya pengalaman yang tak dapat dilupakan. Mencoba melupakanmu sejenak Cho Kyu Hyun, aku disini. Di salah satu bar, dan aku minum. Keajaiban kan?

Sudah 3 botol whiskey yang kuhabiskan, bagaimana? Aku kuat kan?

Aku mencoba memulai kegiatan abnormal yang akan kujalani di waktu ke depan dengan kegiatan yang lebih abnormal lagi, minum.

Aku tak mengerti perasaan apa yang aku punya terhadapmu. Kau tahu, aku tak mempunyai pengalaman yang banyak tentang hal seperti ini. Bahkan, aku tak mengenal satu pun film romantis, tak pernah membaca novel romantis, dan lagi aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa aku sampai berlaku possesive terhadapmu.

Cinta. Ikatan cinta yang dikatakan pasien bermarga Kim-ku tadi benar-benar membuatku pusing. Aku mencoba menggunakan otak licikku untuk mendapatkan pengertian dari kata sederhana itu. Tak dapat apa-apa dan pusing memikirkannya, aku memilih untuk lebih menenggelamkan diriku ke dalam lautan whiskey, minuman yang disukai seorang Cho Kyu Hyun.

Aku menatap meremehkan terhadap gelas yang entah keberapa ada di hadapanku. Aku mengangkatnya dan meminum cairan yang ada di dalamnya. Liquid dingin yang bercampur dengan ice cube itu terasa hangat saat mencapai tenggorokkanku.

Apa itu cinta?

Apa itu rasa possesive-ku terhadap Kyu?

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun's POV**

"Ah, Ryeo, kau sudah pulang?"

Aku menoleh ke arah dimana seorang dokter ahli gizi yang sudah sangat kukenal itu terduduk. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, tangannya terangkat untuk memijat pelipisnya. Bau yang kukenal sebagai whiskey mencapai indra pernciumanku dan aku berfikir heran.

"Hei, kau minum Ryeo?"

Aku tak mendapati tanggapan darinya, bahkan sedikit gesture yang menyatakan keadaannya saat ini pun tak ada, kosong. Badanku mengejang saat tiba-tiba ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang sempat berusaha berdiri ke dadaku. Untuk pengalaman, ia peminum yang buruk.

Aku memeluk pinggang kecilnya, menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh ataupun merosot ke lantai. Hei! Aku tidak kejam walaupun ia sering mengataiku bodoh, dan memang ia benar, aku bodoh karena mencintainya.

Suara tertawa menyapa pendengaranku saat merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena tertawa. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajahku. Dan saat mata kami bertautan, aku dapat melihat emosi yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan padaku. Ia sangat berbeda, emosi itu, emosi yang benar-benar tak pernah kulihat.

"Kau tahu Kyu.."

Ia mendekatkan dirinya padaku, nafas beralkoholnya menerpa sebagian wajahku. Kami tidak menempel, namun jarak yang seperti ini terhitung dekat, sangat dekat dan mampu membuat diriku merinding.

"Aku mabuk.."

Kembali, nafas yang semakin berat milknya menerpa tubuhku. Aku mencoba untuk menebak apa yang akan dikatakannya, jangan sampai kalimat terbenci, yang tak ingin kudengar dari mulutnya sendiri akan dikatakannya.

"Hanya karena, aku mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seseorang.."

Jantungku berhenti berdetak, duniaku berhenti berputar. Dan jika aku tidak mengingat untuk bernafas sekarang, aku tak akan bisa bernafas sekarang. Pipinya yang memerah karena mabuk dan kancing kemejanya yang sebagian terbuka pada bagian teratasnya membuatku memikirkan ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang bukan-bukan dengan orang itu.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, tak mungkin orang licik bermuka innocent di depanku ini memberikannya secara bebas, untuk pertama kali pula, tak mungkin. Itu semua tidak mungkin.

"Aku tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa aku possesive terhadapmu.."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu lakukan sex denganku agar kau tahu dan mengerti.. itu adalah satu-satunya cara.."

Aku hanya ingin menggodanya untuk pertama kali, namun, melihat keadaan sekarang, aku ingin menarik kata-kataku kembali.

.

.

.

"Aish.."

Suara umpatan membangunkanku dari tidurku. Aku menghela nafas sejenak menimang-nimang apa yang harus kukatakan pada Ryeo nanti. Aku menatap punggung telanjangnya dari sini. Menarik tubuhku untuk duduk, aku memegangi kepalaku yang agak sedikit pening karena kurang tidur.

"Ryeo.."

Aku memanggilnya pelan, memegang bahunya untuk berbalik menghadapku. Aku melirik ke arah bawah sejenak, menatap tubuh polosnya yang berbalut selimut asal. Ia tak bergetar, dan tak menangis, benar-benar menganggap tak ada hal buruk yang pernah terjadi padanya.

"Maafkan aku.."

.

.

.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sejenak, mengamati selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, lagi. Aku seakan terintimidasi sekarang, kau benar-benar bodoh Cho Kyu Hyun, kenapa kau sampai kelepasan begitu semalam.

"Sudahlah bodoh, memang kau bisa mengembalikannya?"

Dengan santainya ia berkata seperti itu, reaksi yang sangat-sangat tidak normal untuk orang yang baru saja pertama kali melakukannya. Ia memang tak mengatakan apa pun, tapi aku tahu kalau ia masih bersih, benar-benar bersih sebelum kejadian semalam kulewati dengannya.

"Hah?"

Aku mendongak menatap manik matanya, tatapannya datar, menusuk ke dalam relung mataku. Ia berusaha untuk beranjak berdiri, namun terduduk kembali merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia mengumpat-lagi dan matanya kembali beralih ke arahku.

"Bantu aku ke kamar mandi.."

Tangannya terangkat ke udara untuk menggapai leherku. Aku mendekatkan diriku untuk membantunya ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

"Hei, kau tak suka makananku lagi?"

Aku menghiraukan kalimat interupsi darinya. Mengaduk-aduk makanan buatannya dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk, kenapa aku begitu kacau? Sarapan pagi hari ini, dengan makan buatannya seharusnya membuatku bahagia, kenapa semakin membuatku kacau? Aku begitu merasa bersalah padanya walaupun ia tak marah.

"Hah? Tidak.. bukan.. maksudku.. aish.."

Aku tak dapat berkata-kata padanya. Kalimat manis yang biasanya selalu kuberikan pada pelangganku tak bisa keluar untuknya. Aku mengumpat dalam hati karena keodohanku, lagi-lagi aku menyesal begitu banyak.

"Hei, kau masih memikirkannya? Aku saja biasa, kenapa seperti kau yang aku perkosa kemarin hah?"

Kalimatnya menohok jantungku. Benar, ia tak marah, tak menangis ataupun memukulku. Tapi, aku merasa sangat tak enak. Kami melakukannya tanpa rasa cinta sedikit pun, walaupun aku sangat menginginkannya. Hanya nafsu, hanya nafsu yang menguasai kami semalam.

Aku menghela nafasku-lagi, menyesali apa yang kuperbuat dengannya. Apa dosaku begitu berat di masa lalu sampai-sampai aku menderita sekali saat ini. Aku menatap tubuh bagian atasnya yang berselimutkan tanda-tanda kemerahan hasil perbuatanku sendiri, ia hanya memakai celana kerja panjangnya, bermaksud untuk pergi bekerja hari ini.

"Kau menyukaiku ya?"

Sehari terlewat, ia menjadi orang yang tak kukenal sama sekali. Entahlah, aku tak dapat menjelaskannya. Sosok yang ada di depanku ini, sosok orang lain, bukan Kim Ryeo Wook yang kukenal selama ini.

Iya, benar aku menyukaimu, dari dulu bahkan sebelum aku mengenal jati diriku sendiri. Tapi, aku bahkan tak dapat menggapaimu dan aku hanya bertahan dengan hanya menyukaimu.

"Kenapa? Aku aneh ya? Diriku yang asli memang begini.."

Aish! Aku tak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya, terlalu cepat untukku mengerti keadaan sekarang. Apa ia frustasi? Jangan fikirkan, jangan fikirkan.

"Oi Cho Kyu Hyun!"

Pertama kalinya di pagi ini ia berteriak. Setidaknya aku bisa tenang mencoba mengalihkan fikiranku dari sosok berbedanya tadi. Entahlah, aku merasa asing saja.

"Baiklah.."

Fikiranku benar-benar blank sampai-sampai hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Kenapa sampai seperti ini? Aku seperti tertangkap basah saja.

"Baiklah? Jawaban macam apa itu, lucu sekali.."

Ia tertawa pelan menanggapi perkataanku, kenapa aku bisa segugup ini? Ia sudah kenal lama denganmu Cho Kyu Hyun, bahkan sudah memahami dirimu, lebih dari dirimu sendiri sebelum kejadian semalam, ya sebelum kejadian semalam. Kenapa kau sampai gugup eoh?

"Tapi Ryeo, kau kan.."

Aku bermaksud untuk mengulang kembali percakapan yang dibuat oleh dirinya sebelum aku lepas kendali semalam. Masih ingat, ia menerima sebuah pernyataan cinta dari seseorang, pasti orang itu sangat mencintai Ryeo.

"STOP! Jangan teruskan lagi.. bertingkahlah seperti biasa, jangan aneh begitu, kau semakin terlihat bodoh.."

Ia menghentikan perkataanku secara mendadak membuatku bungkam seketika karena terkejut. Sepertinya hari-hariku akan kujalani sama seperti biasanya.

"Ya! Kau selalu mengataiku bodoh, tapi kau mendesah hebat saat aku menyetubuhimu semalam.. apa aku begitu memuaskanmu eoh?"

Raut wajahnya berubah seketika saat mendengar kalimat frontal godaan yang lolos begitu saja dari bibirku. Ia menatapku garang, seperti biasa, sama seperti sebelum ia menampakkan bagian dirinya yang lain seperti tadi.

"YA!"

.

.

.

"Aku pergi.."

Ia berteriak keras sambil memakai sepatunya di depan. Aku meliriknya dari ruang tengah sejenak, memastikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya bekerja dengan pakaian seperti itu, apa itu? Begitu banyak kancing atas bajunya yang ia biarkan terbuka, apa ia begitu berubah karena kegiatan semalam?

"Eoh.."

Aku menjawabnya dengan teriakan juga. Aku tak dapat melepaskan pandanganku dari punggungnya. Punggung yang begitu berkeringat semalam, dan dadanya? Aku tak menyangka tubuh kurusnya mempunyai bentuk yang bidang seperti itu. Aish! Apa yang kau fikirkan bodoh!

"Bersenang-senanglah dengan pacarmu.."

Kalimatku terdengar sendu kalau ditilik lebih dalam. Aku tahu batasanku, aku tahu, aku dan dia tak akan pernah melakukannya lagi. Ia tak mencintaiku, ia tak punya perasaan apapun terhdapaku. Aku, dapat melihat pancaran indah dari matanya saat ia menceritakan orang itu, walaupun sesaat.

Ah, sudahlah, aku tak mau memikirkannya lagi. Ia begitu abstrak bagiku, mungkin aku akan belajar untuk melupakannya, melupakan cinta pertama-ku itu.

.

.

.

P.S : Hola-hola.. author lagi patah hati..G' tau kemana mo; arahin jadi author post ff ajha... #stress

Semoga g' ngecewain ya..

Hm, makasih buat yang review di chapter sebelumnya ya... *bow*

.

.

.

Hm, Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 3

Part: Third Page

Pairing: YeWook 'slight' KyuWook

Genre: Romance and a Little bit Angst

Rate: T but Semi M for blood and accident

Disclaimer : SM

Summary : Saat obsesi itu begitu kuat. "Kau menyukaiku ya?". Pernyataan cinta dari seorang pasien. "Uisa Seongsaengnim, apa kau bisa menjadi pasanganku?". Saat maaf tak bisa mengembalikan waktu. "Maafkan aku..". Saat perasaan cinta yang tak berbalas. "Aku tak menyadarinya..". "Dokter Kim, aku mencintaimu.."

Warn : Yaoi

Author by Yijung

Request by Rara19Park

.

.

.

**Ryeo's POV**

"Dokter Kim, ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda.."

Aku bingung, padahal bukan shift-ku untuk bekerja hari ini. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan thesis dan laporan rutin, bukan untuk melayani pasien. Menghela nafas sejenak, satu orang saja tak apa-apa kan, mungkin ia sangat memerlukanku.

"Suruh ia masuk.."

Sahutku pelan walau masih bisa terdengar oleh suster di depan. Aku masih sibuk dengan laporanku saat pintu berbunyi pelan tanda tertutup. Seseorang yang belum kulihat itu menarik kursi pasien di hadapanku pelan dan duduk di hadapanku.

"Sibuk ya?"

Suara baritone itu lagi. Suara dalam itu menginterupsiku sejenak. Aku menghentikan aktifitasku sejenak dan melirik seorang pria yang duduk tenang di hadapanku, pria yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku kemarin dan membuatku mabuk semalam dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kulakukan dengan si bodoh itu.

"Hanya mengerjakan thesis dan laporan rutin.."

Aku menyahutnya sambil menyimpan berkas-berkas itu ke laci kerja. Mana mungkin aku bisa mengerjakan laporan saat ada orang lain yang mengajakku berbicara? Yang benar saja. Aku merapikan pakaianku sejenak dan berencana untuk melayani obrolannya dengan serius.

"Kau bercinta semalam ya?"

.

.

.

"Ya begitu.. APA?"

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu aku bercinta-erhm aku anggap itu perkosaan, aku tak tahu apa-apa semalam dan si bodoh itu lepas kendali semalam. Benar-benar situasi yang bagus. Aku menumpahkan satu sikuku ke meja kerjaku dan memijat pangkal hidungku, tak ada gunanya berakting lagi.

"Semua orang akan melihatnya dengan jelas kalau tubuhmu penuh bercak merah seperti itu.."

Kalimat itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Apa orang-orang yang mempunyai pekerjaan yang sama dengan orang ini dan si bodoh itu begitu mudahnya mengatakan kalimat yang sangat tabu seperti itu? Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau dewasa kan? Aku tahu itu.."

Aku ragu apakah ia akan baik setelah mengetahui hal ini. Aku melirik mata sipitnya, mendongakkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Ia datar seperti biasa, tapi aku sangat yakin kemarahan dan kekecewaan terpancar di sana, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan hal itu.

"Sebaiknya, aku tidak mencampuri urusan kalian berdua ya.. lebih baik aku menimang-nimang lagi untuk mencintai seseorang yang sudah menjadi, milik orang lain.."

Aku terkejut, ia begitu dingin. Ya, dia kecewa, aku tahu. Ia marah, aku tahu. Tapi mau diapakan lagi? Memangnya aku ini apa? Mana bisa aku mengulang kembali rentetan kejadian kemarin kan? Lagipula semua itu salah orang ini.

Pembelaan diri? Aku berhak kan? Lalu apa maunya? Memutuskanku? Ok, terserah saja. Ia yang meminta kemarin kan? Aku hanya mencoba untuk memaklumi perasaannya padaku.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali setelah aku menerima semua ini.."

Ia tak berteriak. Dengan anggunnya ia berdiri dan membungkuk, lagi-lagi tanda formalitas. Dasar orang-orang dari kalangan kelam, mempunyai tata krama anggun di siang hari, namun malamnya tak ubah seperti manusia yang haus nafsu saja, dasar maniak.

Suara debaman pintu yang pelan dan hampir tak terdengar itu kembali menyadarkanku. Aish, 2 hari ini benar-benar membuatku muak.

.

.

.

**Yesung's POV**

Aku tak buta, aku tak menutup mata untuk menyatakan rasa tidak sukaku atas perbuatannya. Kenapa begitu menyakitkan saat seseorang yang sudah kau klaim sebagai kekasihmu tidur dengan orang lain? Bahkan belum 24 jam, aku yakin, sangat yakin belum sampai 24 jam ia menerimaku dan ia tidur dengan orang lain. Apa itu?

Aku sadar, satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengannya adalah teman kerjaku yang bermarga Cho itu. Dan sudah pasti ia tidur dengan orang itu. Ia satu atap dengannya, sudah lama mengenal. Setidaknya mereka pasti pernah mandi bersama dan melihat tubuh polos masing-masing.

Mungkin salahku juga untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka. Seandainya saja aku bisa menahan perasaanku, menekannya dalam-dalam untuk tidak menyatakan cinta dengan Dokter Kim itu. Seharusnya aku tak mempunyai perasaan padanya, ia peduli padaku, tersenyum tapi itu kan hanya sebatas formalitas antara dokter dan pasien.

Fikiranku berkecamuk, apa aku harus menerima dengan lapang bahwa rasa possesive-nya terhadap Kyuhyun itu sama dengan cinta. Dan aku juga tahu, Kyu sangat mencintainya. Tatapannya penuh cinta. Tatapannya berbinar saat melihat Dokter Kim. Tatapannya hanya ada padanya. Tapi apakah aku tak bisa masuk? Sedikit saja, tak ada salahnya aku mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaanku kan? Dan siapa yang menyangka kalau Dokter Kim itu berani mencoba untuk menjalani sebuah hubungan denganku?

Aku menghela nafasku sejenak saat melihat layar ponselku. Disitu tertera nama seseorang. Seorang rekan kerjaku yang membuatku terus-terusan bimbang untuk mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Hyung.."

Tak ada Kyu yang manja seperti biasanya, yang ada hanya sapaan beratnya yang memanggilku. Terdengar suara helaan nafas disana sebelum ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bicara padaku, di apartmentku. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah ada di depan pintu.

"Iya, aku sudah di parkiran.. tunggu sebentar.."

Aku memarkirkan motorku sejenak dan turun. Menggenggam helm dengan tangan kiri. Aku berjalan dengan emosi yang berkecamuk, lagi. Menekan lift ke lantai ruangku berada.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku hyung.."

Lagi-lagi ia meminta maaf, ada apa ini? Sampai-sampai Cho Kyu Hyun bocah kecilku sudah dewasa? Aku tak pernah melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia selalu mempunyai dunia Lotte World yang menyenangkan.

"Hei, jangan bilang dia.."

Kalimatku terputus begitu saja tertiup semilir angin. Aku tak mampu berbicara, aku tak mampu memutuskan, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk melupakan Dokter Kim, ya melupakannya. Setidaknya menghapus bayang-bayangnya dari kehidupanku.

"Tidak, ia tak bicara apapun padaku hyung, tapi Ryeo menyebut namamu dalam keadaan mabuk.."

Ryeo ya? Panggilan yang sangat manis untuknya. Kalian benar-benar cocok untuk bersama. Seharusnya, memang seharusnya aku tak masuk dalam kehidupan kalian, kalian benar-benar bahagia jika saja, jika saja aku tak masuk dalam kehidupan manis kalian.

"Kau mencintainya kan?"

Kalimat yang sangat tidak ingin kuucapkan lolos begitu saja dari bibirku. Dadaku bergetar menanti apa yang akan menjadi jawaban darinya. Ia menunduk, menatap kaki meja yang ada di ruang tengah ini.

"Tidak hyung, aku hanya lepas kendali semalam.."

Ia tak menatap mataku saat mengatakannya, menatap ke bawah seakan ada yang menarik perhatian disana. Hey, aku sudah kenal lama dengan orang ini. Ia begitu manja dan kekanak-kanakkan, ia pun selalu memaksaku untuk memberikan keinginanya, tapi kenapa sekarang ia begitu rapuh, aku sangat sedih melihatnya.

"Tapi kau mencintainya kan?"

Aku memojokkannya untuk mengatakan perasaan yang selalu dipendamnya itu. Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung darinya walaupun begitu menyiksa. Helaan nafas yang lagi-lagi keluar dari bibirnya menjadi jeda pembicaraanku dengannya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya hyung, tapi ia mencintaimu.."

Apa? Jangan bercanda Cho Kyu Hyun! Lalu apa itu possesive terhadapmu? Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya? Aish, aku pusing.

"Ini.."

Ia memberikan secarik kertas padaku, aku membacanya. Aku tak mengerti apa yang tertulis di sana, tapi aku yakin kalau tulisan itu menyatakan sebuah alamat tempat tinggal di suatu kota di London. Tunggu, London?

"Apa ini? Ini kan.."

London, setahuku itu tempat salah satu cabang perusahaan ayah Kyu disana. Kyu pernah bercerita padaku, ia tak ingin ke sana walaupun hanya untuk berlibur. Ia membenci kota yang sibuk dan penuh dengan kegiatan full seperti itu, apalagi untuk bekerja, bertemu dengan sekelompok berkas-berkas memusingkan. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia..

"Iya hyung, aku memutuskan untuk meneruskan perusahaan di London, jangan bilang siapa-siapa yang hyung, termasuk Ryeo.. mungkin aku bisa memiliki penggantinya disana.."

"Satu bulan lagi aku akan berangkat hyung.."

Jadi benar ya? Secara tidak langsung ia menyerahkan Dokter Kim padaku. Aku sangat sadar, aku tak pantas menerima semua ini, ia benar-benar mencintainya. Akan sangat bahagia jika mereka bisa bersama, namun Kyu, ia menyerahkan Ryeo padaku.

"Baiklah.."

Setelah paksaan yang bertubi-tubi darinya aku hanya menerima. Gejolak itu datang kembali, aku sangat bimbang saat ini, apa aku harus menerimanya? Apa aku pantas? Apa aku harus?

"Sampai jumpa hyung.."

.

.

.

Aku bahagia, sangat. Sampai-sampai aku dengan cepat mengendarai motorku ke tempatnya, lagi. Katakanlah aku egois, tapi mencintai itu butuh egois kan, kau harus memiliki apa pun yang kau cintai itu. Ia menyerahkan Ryeo padaku, tapi aku tak yakin rasa possesive Ryeo terhadapnya akan hilang meskipun kau pergi jauh Kyu.

Aku bahkan tak menyadari kalau dibalik tikungan sana ada sebuah truk yang akan menghampiriku, memutuskan aku akan hidup atau mati. Kepalaku pening saat aku tersadar dari pingsanku sejenak. Aku merasakan banyak tulang dadaku yang patah. Aku kesulitan bernafas.

Motorku terbalik berkali-kali sampai-sampai aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana bentuk motor kesayanganku itu. Membuka helm ku sejenak, menekan darah yang mengucur deras dari pelipisku sebelum aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri lagi.

.

.

.

**One Month Later**

**Ryeowook's POV**

"Jong Woon hyung, ayo makan makananmu dulu.."

Sebulan berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Yesung hyung kecelakaan. Tepat saat menuju kantorku kembali. Aku yang melamun memikirkannya saat itu kaget dan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang ada denganmu beberapa waktu yang lalu, kembali lagi dengan tubuh yang berceceran darah?

Pelipisnya sobek, beruntung tak mempengaruhi kerja otak maupun ingatannya. Dan juga banyak tulang dadanya yang retak. Ia tetap seperti itu, tetap dingin dan kuat. Ia tak marah, ia tak menangis saat berpuluh-puluh jarum menusuk tubuhnya saat dokter menjahit lukanya.

Ia tak menyesalinya, dan saat tersadar, ia bertingkah seakan tak ada yang terjadi. Ia meminta pelukanku, pelukan untukku yang menangis meraung karenanya. Dan sejak saat itu aku sadar, aku mencintai seorang pelayan bar bernama Kim Jong Woon, pasienku sendiri.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau.."

Ia menjawab pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Ia yang sedang berbaring tampak lebih kurus daripada sebelumnya. Asupan makannya hanya dari infus selama 3 minggu terakhir. Seminggu ini ia baru bisa makan, walaupun hanya bubur. Itu pun beruntung, karena tubuhnya pulih dalam waktu yang terhitung tidak lama, mendukung keinginannya untuk bergerak. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu sejak tersadar. Ia lebih banyak diam. Meskipun tidak murung, ia diam, menyendiri, bahkan tak ingin merepotkan orang lain yang ada di rumah sakit ini.

"Bahkan aku suapi kau tak mau?"

Aku memutar kunci dan menaikkan tempat tidur khusus pasien miliknya perlahan. Ia menjadi agak terduduk dan bersandar sekarang. Ia masih betah menatap keluar seakan yang ada di luar lebih menarik daripada yang ada di dalam ruangannya.

Bosan? Memang seharusnya begitu. Berminggu-minggu terbaring di tempat tidur, siapa yang tidak bosan? Pasti membosankan, aku tahu itu.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

Tak kunjung mendapat jawabannya aku menyerah. Meletakkan semangkuk bubur yang sedari tadi ada di tanganku ke atas meja nakas dan menatap intens matanya. Mata sipitnya terlihat lemah menatap padaku, ia memikirkan sesuatu lagi.

"Aku mau makan di ruanganmu, Dokter Kim.."

Aku berusaha untuk mendengarkannya, namun fikiranku tetap saja terbagi. Kyuhyun bersikap aneh pagi ini, sangat aneh. Ia diam, tak bicara sepatah kata pun padaku. Bahkan tak ada kejutan anehnya lagi untukku. Aku patut bersyukur, tapi aku takut akan sesuatu hal. Entahlah, tak dapat kujabarkan rasa itu.

"Baikl.. APA?"

Baru kali ini ia memintaku untuk ke ruanganku. Aku ragu, akan membawanya atau tidak. Namun karena aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya, aku hanya bisa menuruti. Dan aku melupakan sesuatu, tak boleh berteriak di rumah sakit, apalagi di ruang pasien yang sedang dalam masa pemulihan akibat kecelakaan.

"Hei, kau tak boleh berteriak pada pasien, Dokter Kim.."

Tangannya yang masih tertusuk jarum infus mendekap telinganya, menjauhkan dirinya dari diriku. Ia meringis menatapku yang baru saja berteriak padanya. Aku beranjak berdiri dan mengambil kursi roda yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Baiklah, ayo naik ke kursi roda dulu.. aku akan membawamu.."

Karena ia masih susah berdiri, aku beranjak untuk membopong tubuhnya ke kursi roda. Secara natural tubuh kami menempel dan aku mohon Tuhan, jangan biarkan ia mendengar detak jantungku yang berdebam keras.

Ia berat, hey! Jangan maki aku! Tinggiku jauh berbeda dengannya. Ia terlalu tinggi! Dan juga berat! Meskipun ia kurus, ia tetap saja berat. Uh, menyebalkan. Malah ia menumpukan semua berat badannya padaku. Bukan salahnya sih, karena ia memang masih dalam masa pemulihan, ah Dokter Kim, kau lemah!

Tak sengaja pandanganku bertemu dengannya. Hidung kami bergesekan, dan dalam jarak seperti ini, kami hampir berciuman. Sebelum aku memalingkan wajahku dan menjejakkan kakiku ke belakang kursi rodanya, mungkin aku sudah berciuman dengannya. Jangan fikirkan!

Kemana Kim Ryeowwok yang sadis itu? Kau tampak manusiawi sekali.

"Ayo kita pergi.."

.

.

.

P.S : Hayo, saya minta pendapat readernya. Ini ff sebaiknya sekarang dijadiin rate-M ato' g'? Soalnya di chapter akhir ada adegan -ehem!-

Hm, buat memperjelasnyanya, main cast disini itu YeWook (slight KyuWook).

Disini ada KyuMin, tapi di chapter akhir.

Cha, makasih buat semua review-nya... *bow*

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 4

Part: Fourth Page

Pairing: YeWook 'slight' KyuWook

Genre: Romance and a Little bit Angst

Rate: NC 21

Disclaimer : SM

Summary : Saat obsesi itu begitu kuat. "Kau menyukaiku ya?". Pernyataan cinta dari seorang pasien. "Uisa Seongsaengnim, apa kau bisa menjadi pasanganku?". Saat maaf tak bisa mengembalikan waktu. "Maafkan aku..". Saat perasaan cinta yang tak berbalas. "Aku tak menyadarinya..". "Dokter Kim, aku mencintaimu.."

Warn : Boys Love

Author by Yijung

Request by Rara19Park

.

.

.

"Dokter Kim, aku mencintaimu.."

Ia selalu menyatakan cintanya secara gamblang dan selalu membuatku terkejut walaupun ia sudah berulang kali mengatakannya. Ia selalu serius, menatapku dalam saat menyatakan perasaannya padaku, benar-benar.

"Hei, sudah berapa kali kau mengatakannya?"

Aku mencoba untuk mengajaknya bercanda dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan tawanya yang sangat jarang itu. Senyum saja aku sudah bersyukur pernah melihatnya, namun ia selalu menganggap semuanya serius, terlalu serius.

"Berulang kali, sampai aku mati pun aku akan selalu mengucapkannya.."

Tatapan tajamnya, tak akan pernah kulupakan. Tatapan tajam namun hangat itu selalu bisa menarikku, menarikku ke dalam dunianya. Mengunciku, tak membiarkan aku keluar dari kungkungannya. Benar-benar tak mau melepaskanku.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu.."

Aku mengelap sudut bibirnya yang terkena sedikit bubur. Mengusap sejenak bibir pucatnya yang selalu mengatakan hal-hal dengan nada bicara yang selalu datar.

"Tunggu sebentar ya.."

Bunyi dering ponsel dari saku jas menghentikan kegiatanku untuk menyuapi pasienku itu. Aku melirik heran ke layar ponsel, Si Bodoh Cho. Tadi pagi dia diam, tapi kenapa sekarang menelpon? Apa sesuatu yang terjadi?

"Iya Kyu, ada apa?"

Aku menjawab telepon dari teman satu apartment-ku itu. Tak bicara apapun, keadaan sangat hening, bahkan suara keras dari TV yang biasa ia tonton tak terdengar di seberang sana.

"Kyu?"

Aku menggerenyit heran, menautkan kedua alisku. Satu kata untuknya, aneh. Ia tak pernah bertingkah seperti ini, benar-benar tak pernah. Ia selalu menggodaku, tersenyum menjengkelkan dan apapun yang membuatku kesal. Namun sekarang tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana yang membuatku benar-benar kesal sekaligus takut akan sesuatu yang mungkin saja terjadi disana.

"Kyu? Bicara.."

Aku menyuruhnya bicara. Perkataanku penuh penekanan menandakan aku serius dengan ucapanku. Aku tak mau main-main, kalau terjadi sesuatu disana, aku akan memukul kepalanya keras-keras, awas saja kau.

"Kyu? Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu di apartment?"

Rasa kesalku membaur dengan rasa khawatir yang amat sangat. Bagaimana pun ia obsesi possesive-ku, aku tak mau ia terluka sedikit pun, awas saja yang membuatnya terluka, aku akan membunuh orang itu. Atau seseorang yang membuatnya sakit? Awas saja, tunggu saja pukulanku padanya.

"Kyu, hey.. YA!"

Aku kesal, sangat. Si bodoh itu tak bicara apapun, bahkan helaan nafas yang menandakan kekesalannya tak dapat kudengar. Ada apa dengan orang itu, aneh.

"Isssh, aneh sekali.."

Aku menatap layar ponsel, lagi. Aku ingin menghubunginya. Tapi, setelah kufikir, lebih baik aku selesaikan urusan dengan pasien terlebih dahulu, baru mengurusi si bodoh itu. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali ke Jong Woon Hyung dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan makannya.."

Menarik bangku menghadapnya dan mengambil mangkuk buburnya lagi. Menyuapinya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia makan dengan pelan, ada yang difikirkannya, lagi. Padahal ia tak bertemu siapapun, atau ada seseorang yang mengganggunya disini?

"Dokter Kim, tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Suaranya menginterupsiku yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan menyuapi dirinya. Ia menelan buburnya dengan pelan dan kelihatan susah. Aku maklum, karena jahitan itu begitu dalam, ia harus berhati-hati. Tulangnya pun belum sepenuhnya sehat.

"Tanggal 30 Juli. Ada apa?"

Aku melirik ke arah kalender yang menampakkan dirinya secara manis. Tanggal 30 Juli. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Semuanya nampak begitu tak normal bagiku.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa.."

Aku melirik kembali kalender yang terletak di atas meja, memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang hebat terjadi? Atau yang menjadi sejarah? Entahlah.

"Kenapa semua orang aneh hari ini.."

Ia hanya diam mendengar ucapanku seakan ia tak mendengar apapun. Apa yang disembunyikan semua orang? Kenapa aku tampak aneh seperti ini, menyebalkan.

"Selesai.."

.

.

.

"Dokter Kim.."

Suara dalamnya begitu membuai dalam lamunanku. Suara itu selalu berhasil membangunkanku dan mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata. Aku tak akan mampu melepaskannya lagi, aku menyesali kesalahanku dulu, sangat menyesal.

"Ye?"

Aku menanggapinya dan melirik wajahnya. Dirinya yang terbaring di ranjang pemeriksaan pasien di ruanganku terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Katakan, apa yang mengganggu fikiranmu Pasien Kim Jong Woon.

"Tidak jadi.."

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku untuk kesekian kaliinya di hari ini. Kenapa ia selalu menolak untuk menatapku? Saat ada sesuatu yang kurasa mengganggu fikirannya, ia selalu menghindari tatapan mataku. Ada apa? Ada apa sebenarnya.

"Hey, kau membuatku penasaran.. ayo katakan.."

Aku membalik tubuhnya yang tadi menyamping. Aku naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memenjarakan kepalanya dengan kedua tanganku. Memaksanya untuk menatap wajahku, tak ingin ia menghindariku lagi.

"Tidak.."

Ia berkeras untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu itu. Ia menatap dalam mataku, membuatku menarik kata-kataku dan sekarang aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah lain walaupun dalam posisi yang tetap seperti itu. Salahkan ukuran bed, salahkan ukuran bed yang hanya pas untuk satu orang manusia, dan tubuh Jong Woon Hyung itu, kau tahu lah.

"Ayo kat.. Hei, kenapa kau menarikku.."

Setelah beberapa saat mencoba menetralisir detak jantungku aku kembali menatapnya dan bermaksud untuk memaksanya-lagi untuk mengatakannya sebelum, sebelum ia menarikku dalam dekapan eratnya.

"Aku ingin memelukmu Dokter Kim.."

Helaan nafas beratnya menerpa leherku. Aku tak sadar bahwa pasien ku yang memelukku erat ini memiliki banyak jahitan di dada dan pelipisnya, namun ia terlihat normal. Hei! Sepertinya aku ditipu disini, menyebalakan.

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

Tak ada satu pun yang tahu siapa yang memulainya duluan. Di antara kami, kami sama-sama telah berada dalam keadaan yang hampir polos. Baju kami tergeletak tak beraturan di lantai, di bawah sana. Bibir yang saling melumat dan menimbulkan bunyi decakan air liur yang sangat kuat. Aku ragu, mungkin seseorang yang melintas di depan ruanganku akan menyadari apa yang terjadi di dalam sini.

Ia membalik badanku dan sekarang ia menindihku. Ciumannya berpindah ke leher dan aku merasakan dengan jelas nafasnya yang berat menderu. Gigitan-gigitan kecil darinya di leherku membuatku yakin bahwa bekasnya tak akan menghilang selama beberapa hari.

"Aah.. Jong Woon Hyung.."

Desahanku lolos begitu saja saat gesekan samar terjadi dibawah sana dan disambut oleh deruhan nafasnya. Nafas yang tak beraturan membuat suhu ruanganku menjadi naik. Ia menarik boxer dan underware-ku sekaligus, membuat tubuhku sepenuhnya polos.

Terpaan AC, membuat tubuhku menggigil sejenak dan menampakkan raut kekhawatiran dari wajahnya. Ia memeluk tubuh menggigilku sekilas dan mengambil remote control AC yang ada di meja kerjaku.

"Masih dinginkah?"

Ia berjalan kembali mendekat padaku yang terbaring pasrah dan kembali menciumku kasar. Ia menggesekkan tubuhnya lagi, membuatku melepaskan lumatan liarnya paksa. Pekikan kecil secara tiba-tiba keluar lagi dari bibirku saat tangan dinginnya menggesek lubang precum-ku. Ia begitu lembut, selalu membuatku terbuai akan dunianya.

"Dokter Kim, lihat aku.."

Suaranya menginterupsiku yang sedang memejamkan mata secara erat, mencoba menkmati perlakuannya. Aku menatap mata sipitnya sambil mendesah, mengerang dan bahkan memekik karena perlakuannya.

Aku menatap ke arah dada bidangnya, meletakkan telapak tanganku disana. Aku merasakan degup jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Ah, bukan hanya aku yang tak beraturan. Menatap berpuluh-puluh bekas jahitan yang terpahat disana. Aku memalingkan wajahku, kemana pun, asal tak melihat bekas jahitan itu.

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, itu semua karena diriku. Karena aku, karena ia ingin menemuiku. Karena ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang belum aku tahu sampai sekarang. Entahlah, aku tak yakin. Benar-benar ada yang ingin dikatakannya padaku. Sesuatu yang tak seorang pun tahu kecuali dirinya sendiri yang memendam hal tersebut.

Ia lebih memilih bungkam, memikirkannya, menimang-nimang hal tersebut. Aku tak mau memaksa, karena hal itu tak baik untuk seorang pasien yang masih dalam keadaan pemulihan sepertinya. Biarkan ia yang akan mengatakannya sendiri, nanti.

Ia memalingkan kembali wajahku, membuatku menatapnya lagi. Ia menatapku intens sebelum kembali membawaku ke dalam ciuman yang memabukkan, dan menggairahkan.

Aku ingin memekik keras, namun kedua telapak tangannya tetap mengunci wajahku. Nafasku tersengal dan saat aku ingin menghirup nafas, ia melumat bibirku lebih dalam, menggelitik langit-langit mulutku, membuatku merinding seketika.

Erangan tertahan selalu tak digubrisnya. Saat aku akan mencapai klimaks pun ia tak melepaskan lumatannya. Aku susah bernafas, sungguh. Ia memeluk erat tubuhku yang bergetar karena klimaks dan saat aku bisa menghirup nafas, dengan kata lain ia melepaskan ciuman mautnya, ia langsung memasukkan sesuatu yang kuyakin ketiga jarinya ke dalam hole-ku.

"AHHH, PE..LAN.."

Bagian bawah tubuhku terasa begitu panas. Aku terbelah. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa rasanya akan sesakit ini. Ia masih mencoba lembut dan membawa kedua tanganku yang tergeletak ke arah lehernya. Membuatnya, tergelung indah disana. Aku meremas rambut berantakan dan basah karena keringatnya pelan saat keterkejutan melandaku karena ia menyentuh sesuatu di bawah sana.

Aku terlonjak kaget dan menaikkan tubuhku secara refleks, memintanya untuk menyentuh titik itu-prostate, lagi. Aku bisa meliriknya tersenyum padaku, mukaku memerah seketika karena malu. Tak pernah ada orang lain yang menyentuhku seperti ini. Raungan kenikmatan tak henti keluar dari bibirku dan erangan kekecewaan lolos begitu saja saat merasakan ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari hole-ku.

"Biarkan aku, hyung.."

Aku memaksanya bersandar di dinding dan menahan bahunya pelan. Beranjak ke bawah, aku menarik sedikit celana khusus pasien miliknya dan melirik sesuatu yang telah menegang di baliknya. Erangan tertahan yang membuatku tersenyum darinya membuatku langsung meraup penisnya.

Tak muat, memang, karena ukurannya-err terhitung besar. Tanganku membantu pekerjaanku untuk sesekali meremas twinsball-nya atau pun pangkal penisnya yang selalu menghasilkan erangan tertahan dari bibirnya. Suaranya terdengar serak dan entah megapa membuatku merasa ia begitu manly sekarang. Kau sudah benar-benar gila, Dokter Kim!

"Aah, Dokter Kim.."

Bagus, ia tak bisa menahan erangannya karenaku, aku hebat kan? Ia menarik bahuku pelan, membuatku terduduk mengapit kedua pahanya. Gesekan langsung yang tak dihalangi pakaian lagi membuatku gemas dan meraup bibirnya, lagi. Ia memegangi pinggangku dan memenjarakannya di tubuhnya, membuatnya menempel begitu erat.

Aku tak sadar saat ia mengangkat tubuhku dan memulai untuk memasukiku. Ia menindih tubuhku, lagi dan menaikkan kedua kakiku ke bahunya. Aku mengalihkan rasa sakitku dengan memeluk lehernya erat dan melumat bibirnya keras. Aku ingin berteriak kalau saja ini bukan di ruang kerjaku, rumah sakit, tempat kerjaku. Walau ia telah mempersiapkan tubuhku, rasa sakit itu tetap memercik, walaupun hanya sedikit.

Tempat tidur pasien yang berderit kencang dan deruan nafas yang bersahutan menemani suasana ruang kerjaku yang hening ini. Kami tak perlu kata-kata untuk mengekspresikan rasa itu, hanya mata dan perlakuan yang berbicara.

"Aaah hyung.. la..gi.. disana.. ooohhhhh.."

Aku menahan tubuhku, memeluk lehernya erat dan meremas helaian suteranya yang sudah tak beraturan lagi. Walaupun aku tak dapat menahan eranganku lagi yang kutahan dan sekarang terdengar seperti bisikan padanya.

Tubuhku menegang, mendera nikmat karena semakin lama ia melakukannya, semakin cepat dan dalam. Semakin membuaiku dalam kenikmatan duniawi. Menyenangkan. Penisku yang mengeluarkan precum terus menerus bergesekan dengan abs-nya. Membuatku mengerang frustasi, klimaks itu tak kunjung datang.

"Ban.. bantu ahhh.. ahhhhh.. ku kelu.. ooohhhhh.. ar hyu.. Oh myyyyy... "

Ia meraih penisku dan menaik turunkan tangannya cepat, menggenggamnya erat, membantuku untuk cepat, segera mencapai klimaks. Aku membenamkan kepalaku di lehernya, memanggil namanya, menderukan nafasku disana, berusaha untuk tak berteriak dan menimbulkan kecurigaan dari luar.

"Ahhh.. Aku keluar Dokter Kim.."

Aliran hangat dan deras di dalam hole-ku membuatku menggeliat pelan sebelum akhirnya aku mencapai klimaks keduaku. Ia membawa tanganku ke atas kepalaku, menggenggamnya erat, mengalirkan perasaan hangat darinya.

Deru nafas yang perlahan normal, ia membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku yang terekspos karena aku mendongak, membisikkan kata cinta disana, selalu.

Miliknya yang masih ada di dalam hole-ku membuatku tetap merasa penuh walaupun benda itu tidak dalam keadaan ereksi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku, membalikkan keadaan dan aku duduk di atas tubuhnya sekarang. Ia mengangkat tubuhku secara tiba-tiba dan membiarkan aku terduduk secara cepat.

"Aaah.. berhen.. ti.. Hyu.. ooohhhhh..."

Aku kembali mengerang frustasi, dirinya membuatku bangun lagi. Kalau begini bagaimana caranya aku untuk menuntaskannya? Tubuhku benar-benar lelah dan sekarang ia memulainya lagi.

"Ayolah, kau sudah bangun lagi Wookie-ah.."

Aku menggeleng keras, menahan nafsuku yang naik begitu tiba-tiba saat ia ikut duduk dan menjilat nipple-ku yang tak tersentuh dari awal. Ia menariknya pelan dengan giginya, membuatku bangkit, haus akan kenikmatan, lagi.

"Awas kau hyung.."

Menumpukan tanganku di bahunya, membantuku bergerak. Ia memeluk pinggangku possesive dan masih sibuk menjilat dan melumat nipple-ku. Aku berusaha untuk cepat, dan aku bisa istirahat. Sendiku terasa patah karenanya.

Ia mengelus punggungku pelan, menenangkan diriku yang frustasi tak dapat klimaks. Aku tak bisa keluar tanpa sentuhannya. Shit, ada apa denganku?

"Pelan Dokter Kim, kau nafsu sekali.."

Aku yakin ia menyeringai sekarang, menyebalkan. Ia menahan bahuku yang bergetar karena nikmat dan derita tak mampu klimaks karena ia tak menyentuhku. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipiku dan menjilatnya pelan, menggigitnya, memberi tanda disana. Beruntung besok aku tak ada shift bekerja, dan ia sudah boleh pulang hari ini, jadi aku tak perlu berbohong kalau ada rekan kerja yang bertanya padaku.

Ia memindahkan tangan kirinya ke pinggangku, kembali memeluknya. Aku memelankan ritme gerakanku saat ia memijat pelan penisku, lagi. Aku melayang, terbang saat merasakan sentuhannya. Kenapa sampai seperti ini? Belum lama pun, aku sudah ingin keluar. Perngaruhnya begitu banyak terhadapku.

"Ahhh.."

Desahan lega yang keluar dari mulut kami berdua dalam waktu hampir bersamaan menandakan percintaan ini sudah usai. Aku menarik paksa tubuhku walaupun harus menahan kesakitan, juga kenikmatan secara bersamaan dan menelungkupkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Aku harus mengganti seprai tempat tidur ini.

.

.

.

"Dokter Kim.."

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Sampai aku mati.."

.

.

.

P.S : Wah, hari pertama TO aku malah update haha

Maaf kalo' alurnya kecepetan.. TT_TT

Oh ya, ff-nya tamat di chapter depan ya..

Hm, makasih buat review sebelumnya..

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


	6. Chapter 5

Part: Closed Page

Genre: Romance and a Little bit Angst

Genre: Angst/ Romance

Rate: PG 15

Disclaimer : SM

Summary : Saat obsesi itu begitu kuat. "Kau menyukaiku ya?". Pernyataan cinta dari seorang pasien. "Uisa Seongsaengnim, apa kau bisa menjadi pasanganku?". Saat maaf tak bisa mengembalikan waktu. "Maafkan aku..". Saat perasaan cinta yang tak berbalas. "Aku tak menyadarinya..". "Dokter Kim, aku mencintaimu.."

Warn : Yaoi

Author by Yijung

Request by Rara19Park

.

.

.

**Heathrow International Airport, London**

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Cinta itu tak harus memiliki ya? Siapa yang percaya hal itu? Aku tidak, aku tak percaya hal itu. Cinta itu harus memiliki, namun kita harus berani merelakan orang yang kita cintai berbahagia. Sulit? Sangat, sangat-sangat sulit sampai-sampai kau tak bisa bernafas.

Tapi, kalau ia menderita karenamu, untuk apa? Untuk apa cinta itu? Tak ada yang harus dibanggakan kalau kau menyakiti dirinya, orang yang kau cintai.

Aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan orang yang kucintai. Seorang yang bermarga Kim, Kim Ryeo Wook. Aku tahu ia terobsesi denganku, aku tahu ia possesive terhadapku. Tapi, ia tak mencintaiku. Ia hanya menyayangiku.

Ia mencintai seseorang yang sudah ku anggap hyung-ku sendiri, teman kerjaku yang juga bermarga Kim, Kim Jong Woon yang biasa dipanggil Yesung. Aku sakit? Benar aku sakit, memang seperti itu adanya.

Tapi, dari awal aku sadar, sejak malam itu, malam dimana Ryeo pertama kali bertemu dengan Yesung Hyung, ia tetap bertingkah possesive terhadapku, namun aku tahu tatapannya hanya ada pada Yesung Hyung, hanya untuk Yesung Hyung. Ia hanya menutup dirinya sendiri, ia mencintai Yesung Hyung sejak pandangan mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku mengenal Ryeo, lebih mengenalnya daripada dirinya sendiri. Walaupun ia tak sadar akan hal itu. Namanya, nama Yesung Hyung selalu ia igaukan saat tidur, ia benar-benar mencintainya, membuatku miris sendiri.

Dan siapa yang tak menyangkanya, Yesung Hyung adalah pasien konsultasi tetap Ryeo. Ia menyukai Ryeo sejak awal ia melihat dokter ahli gizi itu. Ia menyatakan cintanya secara gamblang, membuat Ryeo shock dan sampai mabuk. Saat kejadian buruk yang membuatku menyesal setengah mati itu terjadi.

Aku lepas kendali dan melakukan seks dengannya. Ia yang sedang mabuk hanya menerima perlakuanku. Ia tak marah saat tersadar keesokan harinya. Ia tak menangis bahkan tak memukul kepalaku seperti biasa. Ia menampakkan sisi gelapnya, sisi gelap dari seorang Kim Ryeo Wook.

Sejak saat itu, malam itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan seks lagi. Aku begitu menyesal, sampai ke dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku tak ada nafsu lagi untuk melakukannya dan aku berhenti untuk menjadi seorang slut.

Bos memaklumiku, karena ia sudah mengenalku lama. Bos melepaskanku dan membiarkanku meninggalkan dunia malam. Ia bahagia, bukan memarahiku. Ia sangat mendukungku untuk berhenti dari kegiatan malam yang begitu memabukkan itu.

Sangat banyak yang menyayangkan, karena aku selalu memuaskan pelangganku, setiap aku melayani mereka. Tapi aku mempunyai rasa jenuh dan penyesalan yang begitu keras menghantamku ke dasar bumi.

Aku ingin mengatakan pada Ryeo kalau aku sudah pergi meningalkannya, namun lagi-lagi lidahku kelu saat mendengar suaranya, aku tak dapat mengatakannya, dan hanya diam yang menemani percakapan telepon yang berdurasi 3 menit itu.

Yesung hyung kecelakaan. Aku tahu itu, tepat sebelum ia sampai ke tempat kerja Ryeo. Aku sempat mengunjunginya sesaat sebelum aku berangkat, sekitar 12 jam yang lalu. Ryeo tak tahu apa-apa, karena aku tak mengatakan apa-apa padanya.

Bahkan aku tahu kalau ia merasa aku bersikap aneh pagi ini. Ia berkali-kali mengumpatku yang tak mau berbicara padanya. Ia berkali-kali mengataiku aneh karena aku tak bicara sepatah kata pun padanya. Walaupun ia menahan hasratnya untuk memukulku, aku tahu ia sangat ingin memukulku dan berteriak padaku, mengatakan bahwa aku ini orang yang bodoh.

Dan disini aku berada sekarang, Bandara Internasional Heathrow, London. Aku akan melanjutkan cabang perusahaan appa disini. Selama ini temanku yang mengurusnya. Cabang ini sudah lama diberikan padaku, tapi aku menolak, mengatakan bahwa aku belum siap.

Appa memaklumiku dan membiarkanku bebas sebentar sampai aku memutuskan untuk menyesali semua perbuatanku, menyibukkan diriku dengan hal lain. Tak ada sex, tak ada whiskey yang menemaniku setiap malam. Memang aku bisa menahannya? Ini London, kau tahu. Tapi untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu kalau jiwaku tak bersama dunia malam itu lagi. Tak ada teriakan bodoh dan tak ada lagi umpatan yang hanya ditujukan darinya untukku.

Aku menarik koperku keluar dan menyetop taxi untuk mengantarku ke apartment baruku. Apartment yang cukup luas untuk diriku seniri, barang-barang sudah kupindahkan beberapa waktu lalu dibantu oleh temanku itu. Ia tinggal tepat di depan apartment-ku.

Bahasa bukanlah hal yang sulit untukku karena orang-orang dari kalangan sepertiku sudah mempelajari bahasa asing dari kecil, dan untuk anak seusiaku saat itu, belajar adalah hal yang menarik dan menyenangkan.

Sampai jumpa, Ryeo..

.

.

.

**Yesung's Apartment**

**Ryeo's POV**

"APA? Hyung jangan bercanda.."

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku saat mendengar perkataan Jong Woon Hyung barusan. Obsesi possesive-ku, pergi meninggalkanku dan menetap di London. Aku tak bisa lepas darinya, aku begitu menyayanginya.

Aku melayang di surga dan sekarang aku terhempas ke dasar neraka. Kenapa? Kenapa saat semuanya akan menjadi normal, ia meninggalkanku? Melepaskanku? Hanya sebuah kata, penyesalan.

"Ia begitu mencintaimu Ryeo.. dan juga.. menyesal.."

Aku terpaku, menyadari kebodohanku sendiri. Ia telah menjadi obsesi-ku selama ini dan sekarang aku harus belajar melepaskannya? Dan lagi, kenyataan yang menohok hatiku, ia mencintaiku? Apa? Mencintaiku?

"Aku tak menyadarinya.."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sejenak. Air mata meluncur begitu saja. Aku possesive terhadapnya, tapi apakah bisa hal itu dikatakan cinta? Aku harus memilih dan aku telah memilih Yesung Hyung. aku juga tak memikirkan lagi hal yang pernah terjadi padaku saat aku mabuk. Aku sudah memaafkannya jauh sebelum ia menyesalinya.

"Ia benar-benar mencintaiku ya.."

Aku menghela nafasku panjang seakan tak ada lagi waktuku untuk bernafas lagi. Kenyataan yang menghantamku begitu banyak, seorang Cho Kyu Hyun, seorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai dongsaeng-ku sendiri, mencintaiku.

Aku tak pernah menyangka dan menyadari hal itu, karena aku merasa semua gesture dan kelakuannya hanyalah untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku adalah saudaranya, namun ia memendam rasa yang lain, sebuah perasaan abstrak yang disebut cinta.

"Wookie-ah.."

Suara Yesung Hyung menginterupsi lamunanku dan sesaat sebelum aku bisa menatap wajahnya, ia membawaku dalam pelukan hangat yang selalu bisa menenagkanku. Aku bisa melupakan masalahku padanya.

"Tapi hyung, aku tak mau berpisah dengannya.."

Aku semakin membenamkan kepalaku ke bahunya, menahan air mata yang seakan-akan bisa tumpah lagi dengan derasnya. Ia mengusap punggungku halus dan menenangkanku yan selalu labil akan Cho Kyu Hyun.

Ia menarik dirinya dan menatap mataku. Mengelus pipiku yang masih berbekas air mata dan tersenyum. Bahkan matanya pun tersenyum untukku yang labil ini. Aku sadar, mungkin rasa possesive-ku terhadap Kyuhyun sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi penyebab kehancuran hubunganku dengan Yesung Hyung, tapi Yesung Hyung tak pernah menyinggung tentang hal ini. Dan lagi, aku tak mau melepaskan sosok adikku itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau harus melepasnya.."

Yesung Hyung berkata dengan lembut. Ia berusaha untuk menyadarkanku dari rasa possesive-ku terhadap Kyu. Yesung Hyung memang tak protes ataupun marah padaku, ia berkata begitu tenang, membuaiku ke dunianya, lagi.

"AKU TAK MAU HYUNG!"

Aku berkeras tak mau. Aku ingin menyusulnya, sangat. Tapi pekerjaanku disini tak akan mudah kutinggalkan. Kepentingan orang banyak, pasien yang memerlukanku banyak, tetapi kalau bisa egois. Kalau saja aku bisa, kalau saja aku berani, aku akan pergi sekarang juga dari sini, meninggalkan Korea.

"DOKTER KIM! KAU AKAN SEMAKIN MEMBUATNYA MENDERITA KALAU BEGITU! BELAJARLAH UNTUK MELEPASKANNYA! KENAPA KAU KERAS KEPALA SEKALI!"

Ia berteriak. Apa benar aku keras kepala? Hanya saja, aku tak bisa menerima sesuatu yang berat seperti ini. Kepalaku berputar-putar pusing karena hal yang seperti ini. Aku tak mau dan aku tak bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Ini menyangkut Kyu, sorang Cho Kyu Hyun.

"Wookie, maafkan aku membentakmu.."

Ia membawaku ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Aku berontak, tak mau. Air mataku langsung pecah mendengarnya berteriak padaku. Yesung Hyung tak pernah berteriak padaku. Ini kali pertamanya ia berteriak padaku.

"Hyung.. aku tak mau hyung.."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tanda aku tak setuju dengannya. Yesung Hyung masih saja mencoba bersabar dengan tingkah possesive-ku itu. Ia benar, aku keras kepala. Aku keras kepala kalau hal itu menyangkut soal Cho Kyu Hyun.

Ia terdiam tak menjawab pernyataan tak setuju-ku. Aku mencintainya, tapi aku sudah terbiasa bersama Cho Kyu Hyun, apa pun bersamanya dan tak pernah lepas darinya. Kalau ia pergi dariku, bagaikan separuh jiwa-ku menghilang. Aku benar-benar belum bisa menerimanya.

"Mungkin kau harus memberikannya waktu Wookie.. aku tahu alamatnya, kapan-kapan kita bisa kesana.."

Ia memeluk pundakku, menenangkanku dan menggiringku ke kamar. Aku benar-benar lelah, seakan badanku bisa jatuh sewaktu-waktu. Fisikku memang bisa tahan, tapi hati-ku, hatiku tak kuat menerima kenyataan kalau Kyu mencintaiku dan ia memilih untuk menghindariku.

"Sekarang kau istirahat.."

.

.

.

**One Year Later**

**Kyu's Apartment, London**

**Yesung's POV**

"Hyung, bisakah kalian tak bercumbu di apartment-ku?"

Suara seorang direktur agak mengganggu pendengaranku saat aku sedang saling melumat dengan Ryeo di apartment-nya. Satu tahun berlalu, dan Kyu telah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri. Menurut penuturan katanya, ia sudah bisa melupakan Ryeo, dan mencoba untuk membuka hatinya untuk orang lain walaupun itu sulit.

Ryeo berada di London saat ini untuk inspeksi rumah sakit rutin yang dilakukan satu tahun sekali, dan beruntungnya, ia menjadi perwakilan saat ini. Ia mengajakku sekalian untuk berlibur. Tak seorang pun menyangka kalau Kyu akan menjemput kami disana. Ia mengatakan kalau Ryeo sendiri yang menelponnya.

Melepas rindu, memang mereka terlalu intim dan membuatku agak cemburu walaupun aku masih bisa menahannya. Kyu sibuk, sangat. Kadang ia tak pulang, atau pun tidur di apartment depan, tempat temannya tinggal, takut mengganggu katanya.

Ia masih tetap Cho Kyu Hyun yang dulu, tapi dengan usahanya sendiri ia bisa meninggalkan dunia malam yang juga identik dengan London. Ia hanya bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Aku sempat khawatir, apakah ia tak kesepian? Hidup monoton seperti ini. Ia bangun, kerja, pulang, tidur, bangun dan seterusnya selalu begitu.

Temannya selalu berusaha untuk menghiburnya dan menggodanya, namun ia tetaplah Cho Kyu Hyun, tetaplah orang yan datar seperti dahlulu. Sampai aku tahu sebuah kenyataan, ia menjalin hubungan dengan temannya itu.

Pagi itu, saat aku keluar pagi bermaksud untuk membeli sarapan, suara gaduh di depan membuatku menghentikan langkahku sejenak.

Ia sudah memulainya lagi ya, awas kalau tidak kasih tahu aku..

Suara yang lebih mirip seperti desahan yang kuyakini berasal dari temannya itu. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang diijinkannya untuk masuk ke apartment-nya, kecuali Cho itu. Ya, meskipun aku pernah diajaknya masuk kesana, dan waw! Warna ruangannya didominasi dengan warna pink, membuatku yang belum terbiasa agak sedikit pening.

Ia yang tak mengijinkan orang asing masuk ke dalam ruangannya karena ia tak mau orang memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk tentang dirinya.

Ruangannya rapi, sangat. Dan juga bersih. Sifatnya ramah, sangat-sangat ceria. Mata foxy-nya selalu menatap ke arah Kyu, dan bayangan Kyu selalu terefleksi disana. Ia hanya ada untuk Cho muda itu, hanya untuk Cho Kyu Hyun.

Badannya pendek, lebih pendek dari ku, sepantaran Ryeo. Badannya agak berisi, dan terkadang secara tak sengaja aku melihatnya berciuman dengan Kyu. Aku tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, tapi mereka kelihatan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku dan Ryeo. Tangan Kyu selalu berada di pinggang ber-abs-nya. Hey! Jangan tuduh aku pernah melihat tubuhnya! Ia jarang memakai baju alias selalu topless, dan itu bukan kesalahanku kan!

Ia jago bela diri, dan memanjakan Kyu. Aku bingung soal posisinya, jangan fikirkan!

.

.

.

**Kyu's Friend's Apartment**

**Kyu's Friend's POV**

Hello, my name is Vincent Lee. Aku temannya Marc, Marcus Cho, errr-Cho Kyu Hyun, mantan slut itu. Erhm, ia yang mengatakan ia mantan slut ya, bukan aku. Kehidupanku, sama seperti kehidupan Marc yang dulu, penuh gemerlapan dan keindahan malam.

Menurutku, Marc itu datar sekali. Aku selalu menggodanya dan akhirnya aku yang menderita sendiri, ia begitu liar, aku suka sih. Tak apa lah..

Aku liberal, bebas sesuai keinginanku sendiri. Aku senang ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di London untuk waktu yang lama dan belum ditentuka, tentu saja orang setampan dia tak boleh dilewatkan kan?

Aku selalu berusaha mengajaknya ke bar saat selesai bekerja, tapi ia selalu menolak. Aaah, aku sadar sendiri saja, ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi antara ia dan Nath, Nathan Kim, errr-Kim Ryeo Wook. Aku tahu Marc suka pada Nath, sangat tahu, semua tertera jelas di dahinya, Cho Kyu Hyun mencintai Kim Ryeo Wook.

Tapi, belum lama ini aku tahu kalau Nath sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat dicintainya, dan orang itu sudah dianggap Kyu sebagai hyung-nya sendiri. Kekasih Ryeo, aku juga kenal, aku sempat bertemu beberapa kali dengannya. Lelaki bermata sipit yang bernama Jerome, Jerome Kim, ehm, Kim Jong Woon.

Dunia itu sempit ya? Sangat. Dan sekarang kau tahu, Marc sudah menjadi milikku. Ia hanya ingin melupakan Nath, dan aku bersenang hati membantunya. Awalnya aku ingin bermain-main saja dengannya, hanya sex dan tak ada ikatan. Tapi, siapa tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, ia mengklaimku sebagai miliknya dan sekarang kami adalah sepasang kekasih.

Aku tak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya, sungguh. Dan saat Nath datang kesini pun aku bersikap biasa, tapi Marc bertingkah seolah-olah ada yang salah dengan kedatangan Nath. Kenapa ya? Aku juga tak tahu.

Aku sempat tinggal di Korea untuk beberapa lama, dulu. Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali lagi kesini, tempat kelahiranku meskipun Korea adalah tempat kelahiran dan tempat tinggal orang tuaku sekarang. Kebetulan, ia menawariku untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan appa disini, membuatku mempunyai alasan untuk kembali kan?

Aku juga punya nama Korea, Seng Min? Sung Min? Atau apalah itu, Marc biasa memanggilku seperti itu. Aku saja lupa dengan nama itu, bagaimana ia bisa ingat? Aku jadi bingung sendiri karenanya.

Ah, mengenai Nath and Jerome. Ouh, mereka tak peduli dengan dunia luar, dan suara mereka sangat mengganggu konsentrasiku untuk mengerjakan laporan perusahaan. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang berbahagia dan juga err-bernafsu.

Ok! Aku tahu aku suka sex, sangat mencintainya. Tapi, kalau setiap hari mereka melakukannya saat mereka ada disini, Oh My God! Sangat mengganggu, dan hal itu juga membuat seseorang yang ada di depanku menatapku lapar! Menjijikkan!

Sekian saja, aku hanya ada di akhir, menyebalkan ya? Meskipun Marc sering menceritakan diriku pada kalian, tapi tetap saja ia tak menyebutkan nama! Dasar orang itu! See you, Bye-Bye!

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

P.S : ff-nya tamaaat~~~ Papay cemua~~~

Makasih buat dukungnnya..

Baca ff-ku yang lain ya...

*BIGBOW*

.

.

.

Thanks to :

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


End file.
